Syphon
This is undergoing a lot of updates and changes. Please hold...- '''Mainly a solo player, Tsukiko Mataki (月子, Tsukiko) is a person who resides within the Sword Art Online universe. He was one of the 10,000 players who got stuck within the death game. Not one to socialize, he remains in the back and focuses on stopping the threats of the Player Killers while also helping with the floor bosses. '''On one day, Syphon and a company of other players managed to completely destroy a Pk'er Guild, known as Broken Souls. Personality Not a very social person, Tsukiko likes to play through the game on his own. It's not that he doesn't like company, it's just that he would rather depend on his own skills than the skills of others. He is calm and collected, not one to flip out easily. However, if something he's been working on for a long time is disrupted, he will get angry. He doesn't like to see his work get thrown away. Syphon is also caring to his friends. He doesn't show it, but he does not like to see others die, especially those he has formed some sort of bond with. Background Syphon's name in real life is Tsukiko Mataki. Wanting only to name his character Syphon only because he liked how it sounded, his friends thought that it was very unusal, considering that his name is Tsukiko. When Tsukiko first learned about the beta test applications he applyed the instant that he could. Unfortunately, he wasn't picked by the GM's or the main creator of the game. He wasn't angry, but he would of really injoyed playing in a VRMMORPG. So, the moment when it was annouced a month later that the game will be releasing soon, he went out to buy the Nerve Gear and the game called Sword Art Online (SAO). He later got inside his room and hooked up the Nerve Gear before placing everything in the correct order. He put the game in the game slot and put on the helmet, waiting until the clock said the time that the servers would be open. He said the words: Link Start! And was engulfted by a colorful aray of lights. Shortly after the announcement by non other then the creator of SAO himself, Tsukiko knew instantly that hanging around the starting city wasn't gonna do anybody good, so he hurried off to find any non-taken level grinding spots. His future, has been decided for him. On floor 3, Syphon went into cover, hiding in the dungeons. Not for fear he would get caught for Killing Pk'ers, but he was looking for something, something he needed in order to be of some real use to the death game. He trained for one whole week in the floor 3 dungeon, it was there that he came opon Multi-floor quests. one of them, could be done on the floor, that's where he got the Outfit: Dusk of the Black and White Moon (Page following later) And a few things to complete the outfit. A boost in speed, two swords introduced, and a lot of time on his hands. He begins to distance himself from other players more so then he already had. Then was, until him and Sho, a friend of his, fought a quest boss on floor 1. Maybe it wasn't meant to be...his sister. It wasn't long after, floor 4, when he started having issues with writing reports about bosses or mobs that haven't been found. Some might call it 'Distracted.' And he was extremely distracted. By what? He realized that he fell in love with another player. Fate meeting? He didn't believe in those, all he did was that he fell in love, and he had to deal with it. Floor 5, on new years eve, Syphon confessed to the girl he liked. And in return he earned quite the surprising answer; she returned his feelings. But even though they expressed that, from floors 6,7,8,9 and 10, they haven't had much time to talk. Whether it was about the guild with Kyo, or solo grinding with Syphon, it didn't matter. On floor ten, Syphon challenged the guilds Second in Command to a duel. And he lost badly. But soon before he lost completely, his trainer jumped into the battle and saved him. Who is this girl who saved him? Nobody will know. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Steel Broadsword *Throwing Needles *Basic Health Potions x 3 *Steel light weight boots *Black long-sleeved shirt *Black pants Later Weapons *Sword of the Dead *Midnight Blossom *White Moon Blossom *Dragon Scale Sword *Blue Diamond Blade *Moon Phoenix Blade *Blade of Minos (End-game sword) On floor 73, Syphon upgraded his Blade of Minos to a +17. Though, +17 might have been the highest upgrade on floor 73, near floor 95(The time when he was going crazy.) His sword was "supposively" upgraded to a +23. It was never proven either. The highest Upgrade for the sword possible, or may I say, impossible. Almost completely impossible to obtain this upgrade for the Blade of Minos. ' '''The Moon Phoenix Blade was a sword obtained by a monster drop on the second floor, was upgraded Into the Moon Phoenix Blade after Bargah upgraded the weapon from its current state. On the downside, Blade of Minos will lower your max Hp by 2000 upon equiping it. The Blade of Minos is a floor 63 reward for getting the finishing strike on the boss. The Blue Diamond Blade was the sword Syphon was using before he obtained the Blade of Minos on floor 63. Dragon Scale Sword was obtained by Syphon when he beat a spawnable Dragon on floor 50. Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: 94 *'''HP: 16500 Sword Art Online (Floor 100) *'Level: 99' *'HP 18500' *'Beastiary Knowledge Stat: (Floor 75)' *'All types except Boss Mastered.' Skills *Sonic Dash- A sword skill which gives the player amazing speed and slashes at the target with 2 downward slashes and 1 upward slash. *Vertical Swing- Swings the blade fast vertically at the target. *Step down- A counter skill. If the player is being attacked, to knock the targets sword into the ground. At lower levels, it has a 30% chance. On higher floors, it's at 50%. *Spinning Blade- Unleashes a spinning attack, can hit up to 4 times. *Vopal Strike *Hechidochi - Throw sword, goes after target. Tracker. *Needle throw - Throw a needle. *Hunters Danger - Thrown 3 needles. (Hunting skill.) *Final breakdown - Chance of lowering targets armor duration by 70%. a 20% chance. * Outfit: Dusk of the Black and White Moon (Full name.) Sword skills. * *Upper Strike- A normal upper slash, pushing the target out of the way as well as dealing damage. *Power Slash- A attack that grants the user a limited power boost. *Leaping Thrust- Leaps into the air and thrusts downward on the target. Speed attack. *Triangle Attack- Slashes the form of a Triangle on the target. Speed attack. *Spinning Circle- (Version 2 of Spinning Blade) The user spins, slashing at the target, and leaps into the air, continuing the assualt. *Spinning After Strike- (Second form of Spinning circle) A sword skill that uses the side of the weapon to knock the target after the Spinning Circle. *Spinning End- (Last form of Spinning circle) The user lands on the ground and spins, unleashing another spinning combo that ends with a forward power thrust. *Sword Dance- The user dances with the swords, knocking out damage every time the target is hit -requirers both swords drawn. *Fairy Circle- The user spins, unleashing a ray of light around the user. -Grants a 20 second healing boost. As well as upgrades the Skill Battle Healing. *Reminance Blade- The final Sword Skill, Deliver 3 slashes, followed by knocking the target into the air, and jumping, dealing 3 more attacks, and knocks the target into the ground. Can use Spinning End at the end of the combo to make a total of 9 hit combo. (Can only be used at level 70) *Pull 'n Slash - Throw a needle with a string attached to it, when it makes contact pull back on the string to drag the target towards the user, and slash when the target is close enough. *Triple Needle Throw - Throw three needles at the same time. *Double Needle Throw - Throw two needles at the same time. * * Flash-Step Skills *Flash Step: Vanishes from one spot, and appears whenever the player wishes. *Flash Step Strike: hit Attack Use Flash Step, and strike at the enemy at that split second time. *Flash Step Strike Plus Hit Attack Same as Flash Step Strike, only adding an additional attack while moving at light speed. *Flash Step Strike Plus Plus Hit Attack Same as Flash Step Strike Plus, only adding an additional attack while moving at light speed. * Quotes: When with friends. "Seriously! Get a hold of yourself! Its just a spider goddammit! "I hate life, and I hate you. Your why I hate life." "God...these idiots can't tell the difference between a solo player and a loner. I AM NOT A LONER DAMMIT!" "I see london, I see france, I see a players- You know what, never mind. Your an idiot anyway." While fighting monsters: "Why can't they be more of a challenge?" "Wimp? Wimp? Wimp? Die in a hole, you belong there anyway." Talking with Sho: "Damn you and your orange juice!" Talking with Saito: "I really dislike the design on the second divisions outfit..." Talking with Raiden. "Damn your brother and his orange juice!" Talking with anyone: "I EFFING HATE YOU DAMMIT!" "Get a life, cause your about to lose this one in a moment." When faced with multiple monsters: "You got to be joking..." "SPINNING BLADE!" "Needle! DANCE!" "Cowards..." "Run while you still can, SPINNING CIRCLE!" After floor 63: "Damn this game, damn the players, damn this stupid title that doesn't get me anywhere in this game. Damn my reptutation! DAMMIT!" Triva On floor 3, Syphon found the outfit Dusk of the Black and White Moon. He also had it during the beta. Dating a player named: Kyoko. Category:Player Category:Solo'er Category:Male